


Fun times at Kise's place

by Aokiseki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokiseki/pseuds/Aokiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wakes up in Kise's bed and someone is shamelessly groping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun times at Kise's place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is shit I just quickly wrote this for a friend

The first thing he heard when he woke up was a soft moan near his ear. 

Aomine looked at the alarmclock next to the unfamiliar bed he was currently sleeping in and realised he was definitely not in his own familiar bedroom.

He vaguely remembered their whole basketball team going out for drinks after the game to celebrate and the night ended in them crashing at Kise's place because not a single member could walk in a straight line. He knew he hadn't slept for very long because it was still 3 in the morning, yet the effects of the alcohol in his blood were finally lowering. The only thing that bothered him right now was his dry throat for which he desperately needed some water. 

But he couldn't move. Of course, he couldn't move because the next thing he felt was a slim hand wandering over his clothed abs, traveling further towards his chest. Aomine stiffened, trying to figure out if he had brought a girl to Kise's place. He couldn't have, because he would sure remember that little fact. And besides, the hand that was currently brushing against his nipples was definitely a male one. 

Aomine decided not to freak out and jump away for the sake and dignity of the person lying next to him. He tried counting the rest of his team members lying there in the dark room strategically figuring out who was touching him inappropriately right now. Let's see, Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima, Kuro-

Where the hell was Kise Ryouta. 

Aomine shuddered when the person next to him sighed. He felt Kise's hot breath in his neck and tried to turn around. He wanted to quietly make him stop, wanted to make it clear that there were certain boundaries between friends and that Kise was well past his level of comfort. 

But when he eventually managed to turn to his other side he didn't meet the light brown eyes he expected to meet. Kise's eyes were closed and he wore a pained expression.

Aomine knew he was sleeping, no one could fake something like that. He also knew Kise wasn't the type to pull pranks on him. The only logical explanation was that his friend was having a bad dream. 

Or so he thought.

"Ahn more..." Kise whispered, voice shaking so he was barely audible. His hands continued petting Aomine's body through his shirt. 

He started to panic right then and there. What the hell. Was Kise having a wet dream? What would he do if he woke up? What would he do if anyone in this room woke up and saw them like this? This whole situation was so embarrassing he would probably die. 

He was now nose to nose with the blond, a little too close to his liking. He had never expected to wake up in this kind of situation and also didn't want to partake in an accidental hookup so he tried backing away as much as he could.

But that action only had the opposite effect because Kise threw his leg around Aomine's hips to keep him from moving. Like an anaconda, the grip he had on Aomines chest grew stronger the more he moved away. 

There was no escaping this blond demon, so the only option left was to wake him up quietly. Awkward situations aside, this had to stop. 

He tried shoving him a little and hitting his face softly but that didn't work. 

"Kise." He whispered sharply. But it was no good, Kise was probably too hammered to wake up. 

When he tried kicking in the direction of his feet, he accidentally brushed his leg against the inside of Kise's thigh and immediately realised he shouldn't have done that. 

"Ah." Kise gasped in his sleep as he rutted against Aomine's leg, trying to relive the lovely friction he just felt. 

"Stupid, don't get horny now!" Aomine whispered urgently, covering Kise's mouth with his hand to not let any more embarrassing sounds escape. He didn't know what to do and was desperately trying to pry Kise's hands from his chest. 

Another drawn out moan was covered by Aomine's hand but went straight to the boy's dick. He knew this would happen. He knew that when a handsome model was humping his leg he wouldn't be able to hold back for very long. 

He never really had a crush on his friend but one couldn't deny that Kise Ryouta was an attractive guy and he would be lying if he said he hadn't jerked off to him once or twice. Then again, they were friends and he'd like to respect the relationship they have right now. 

He didn't know what would happen if he tried something. He decided to let him rut against his leg for a while, still covering his mouth with a strong hand so the rest of their team wouldn't wake up. 

Kise continued seeking friction, bucking his hips into Aomine's legs using a steady rythm. The tension was unbearable for the blue haired athlete and he felt his dick harden just at the sound of Kise's small pants against the shell of his ear. 

"Fuck it." He thought as he yanked Kise's boxers down revealing his leaking erection. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, testing he waters a little. This was the very first time Aomine touched another guy's dick but he figured it couldn't be that different from how he masturbated so he went from there. He needed to help his friend, right? 

Kise's cock felt heavy and hot in the palm of his hand. Aomine never expected it to feel that different from his own. Where Kise's length was long and of average width, Aomine's was large and thick, something he really liked to brag about but when he saw Kise's cock he realised that size really didn't matter when you posses a beautiful dick like Kise's. 

Wow that sounded really gay.

He tried stroking the blond's length with the palm of his hand while cupping Kise's balls with the other. Small pants escaped his lips the more he touched his friend. This was forbidden, he wasn't supposed to do this but that made him even more excited. 

Kise whimpered when he sped up his strokes, he bucked into Aomine's hand and at that moment his eyes fluttered open, looking very sleepy but also extremely embarrassed the moment he realised and understood what was happening. He brought a hand to Aomine's shoulder to let him know he was aware of what they were doing and to make him stop, yet the hand around his dick felt so so good. He had never experienced a sensation like this before, even though he was skilled in taking care of his hormonal problems.

"Aahh- Aominecchi, please." Kise whimpered as he tried to keep his voice down. Not quite the easiest task when your friend is jerking you off in a room full of sleeping basketball team members. But Aomine was relentless. He kept stroking Kise's cock with his skillfull hands, brushing over the tip now and then just to see Kise trying to hold back his loud groans. He was really enjoying this now, but he knew he himself couldn't keep on going any longer if he didn't want to end up with blue balls. 

"Come for me, Ryouta." He whispered in the model's ear, slowly dragging his lips over his cheek before pressing them against Kise's mouth. The blond's eyes lit up when he heard those words from his friend and shivered. He was absolutely about to come and he still couldn't believe this was actually happening. His arms circled around Aomine's neck, deepening the kiss as the tension in his stomach built up each second. 

Kise came in his friend's palm, eyes rolling back in his head as he gripped Aomine's shoulder to steady himself. He panted heavily, collapsing in Aomine's arms after he rode out his orgasm. 

"Aominecchi..." Kise started but got cut off when Aomine jumped out of the bed, carefully avoiding stepping on Akashi and ran to the bathroom. Kise was left on his own, trying to comprehend what just happened. Aomine Daiki touched his dick until he spilled his cum all over his tan hand. 

He was still confused about what had happened when he suddenly heard the shower running. Aomine touched him and it felt good but it wouldn't be fair if he didn't return the favor, right? His friend did say "come for me" so he didn't exctly hate what he just did, Kise guessed. And ofcourse that kiss...

Carefully dodging every teiko member, he made his way to the bathroom where aomine was currently showering. He felt like he was being spoiled by his friend and he wasn't gonna back down until he had sucked the guy's dick. 

"Aominecchi~" he called after knocking a couple of times. He heard a grunt coming from the inside so he decided to just barge in. 

Aomine jumped when he heard te blond gasp because he was grasping his cock in his hand trying to get himself off with the image of Kise coming burned in his mind. He tried to hide the fact that he was just masturbating by turning his body away, water still coming from the showerhead. 

Kise didn't need much time to recover so after a moment he pulled down his pants and took off the rest of his clothes to join Aomine in the shower. 

He immediately got on his knees and studied his blue haired friend's nether regions before cautiously licking a stripe up his still hardening cock. Aomine moaned while pulling Kise's face closer to where he wanted him the most. Kise got the hint and experimentally close his lips around the head of guy's dick. 

"Shit Kise..." He groaned. This was the first blowjob he ever received and he finally understood why other guys liked this so much. Kise's mouth felt like heaven and the deeper he took Aomine the more he felt like he was going to explode. He was now hitting the back of the boy's throat, sliding in and out of his mouth at his own pace. 

 

Pleasure overtook him and he pulled at Kise's hair to warn him that he was going to come.

With a pop Kise pulled away right in time but Aomine couldn't help coming all over the blond's face. 

"Aominecchi~ gross." Kise pouted. But he went with a finger through the cum on his cheek and brought it to his mouth. 

"Don't... eat that, Ryouta!" Aomine sputtered obviously embarrased. "Why the hell would you pull away if you were gonna eat it anyways?" 

"Fine then I won't pull away next time." Kise fired back and winked, leaving a stunned Aomine in his wake.


End file.
